insert good story name here
by Ciel Trancy
Summary: Lizzie and Ciel... Not much of a story line... HELP ME FINISH IT BY REVIEWING!  read first   If you help you get a free Ciel CHIBI! *trust me   -*


DON'T JUDGE ME! I KNOW ITS CRAP! BUT I NEED TO GET IT OFF MY CHEST!

Sitting here in this room was making me nauseous. It was utterly horrible. It was so … PINK!

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEL~!" I could hear Elizabeth calling, but I pretended to be asleep.

She began shaking me until I woke up. JESUS CHRIST! She was as strong as Sebastian!

"Eliza- I mean Lizzie! I am awake! What do you want?" I half whispered to her

"I just wanted to see if you were okay! You don't have to be so terrible!" and the water works started.

My eye patch then started to slip. To tie it up again, I would need Elizabeth to get off me, but she will only do that when I am nice to her.

"Lizzie, I am sorry, you know how I am in the morning, especially after being sick. Can you please get off me?"

It was slipping even more.

"Fine" She said but slowly got up.

The eye patch nearly fell off but my hand was quicker. Lizzie could see that I was struggling.

"Why don't you just take the eye patch off?" she asked me

"Because I don't like people looking at it" And people will see that I am different

"I promise I won't look at it if you take it off" she said

"No"

"B-but you-u al-lways have it o-n" she cried

I gave her a hug and I was about to say something when she untied the string.

"ELIZABETH!" My hand shot up to over my eye "GIVE IT BACK!"

But she got up and put it on the top shelf of her bookcase, being that she was taller than me and everything.

I tried to get up off the bed and cover my eye up at the same time, but it proved quite difficult.

"If you want it baaack, you have to shooooww meeee!" she sang

I stood up straight and stared her down but she is quite persistent and refused to care.

I didn't want to show her but I didn't want to have to call Sebastian. So I just walked over and tried to reach the patch with one hand and my walking stick. I almost fell twice, but then I realised that I could just grab a chair.

I guess she didn't realise that either. But as soon as she saw me walking towards the chair she grabbed the eye patch and held it out the window and threatened to drop it.

"NO! ELIZABETH!" I screamed at her, surely her parents would have heard me.

But she let it go and the wind carried it away. But I saw a flash of black and knew Sebastian was out there.

I 'hmph'ed and walked to the door, still holding my eye.

"It would be best that you keep a better hold onto this, Young Master." He said as he tied the patch over the eye.

"Thank you, Sebastian" I said to him.

"My pleasure"

Elizabeth stood there awestruck, her mouth wide open.

"Miss Elizabeth, could you please respect the fact that the Young Master is not ready to show anyone his eye, only myself and a few others have seen it." He said kindly to her with his smug smile, the one that always makes me roll my eyes.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry!" she said crying "I j-just w-want him to t-talk t-to me-e!"

"It's okay, I just over-reacted" I said as I hugged her. She buried her face into my chest.

"Sebastian, is there any news about the whereabouts of Mr. Sutcliff?"

"None at th-"

"WHAT? THE RED HEAD WITH THE CHAINSAW-THINGY?" Elizabeth asked

"Miss Elizabeth, could you please not cut me off when I am speaking to the young master." He said to her, and to me; "No news at this point in time."

"Sebastian. You are to find his whereabouts in less than 5 hours, and that is an order."

"Yes, My Lord."

As he left, I imagined him gliding around doing his 'Butler Run'. I laughed because it makes him look pretty funny.

"Why are you trying to find HIM?" She asked me

"He has taken a soul of someone who shouldn't have had it taken." I said to her

"Oh… Okay… But he is dangerous! I should go with you! I-"

I put my finger over her lips

"I don't want you around him, so you are not coming"

"But you need protecting! You-"

"I have Sebastian to protect me"

"B-b-but what about the Campania! He didn't protect you properly there!" she screamed, god, is anyone other than us home!

And right on cue, Cousin Edward showed up in the door way.

"Stop coming here midget! You are not to marry Lizzie!" He said to me. I was about to say something when Elizabeth cut me off.

"BROTHER! I love Ciel, so get over it!"

"Stop calling me midget! Why does everyone call me that! First Soma you and now TRANCY! You are all older than me so it makes sense that I am shorter!" I screamed at him…

My voice is so girly! That's why everyone thinks I am a girl! And that I am smaller than everyone…

"Just leave Edward." Lizzie said to him.

"See you later 'sis" He said winking to her as he walked down the hall


End file.
